1 . Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a method using a module kit to construct a safety container of an arbitrary shape, a module set used to carry out said method and a safety container comprising of one or several of said modules.
2 . Description of the Related Art
To keep the excess at burglary reasonably low the insurance company call for better and better documented safe storing of property. A safe storing is also in the interest of the leasing and finance companies as they are the owners of the property during the lease or property purchase by installments. Also an increase of fraud when reporting loss of property is connected to the low risk of being detected due to scanty police resources.
For a company it is important that a planned daily activity can be carried out without interruption, which will easily be the case if the company is the victim of burglary. Within certain enterprises, as in the building trade and in other kind of contract work this is of particular importance as other sub contractors often are depended of that certain tasks are performed by others within stipulated time limits to make it possible for them to execute their own work at the right time. In addition to this comes that the building site is a temporary place of work where tools and material have to be safely stored. Often tools and machines at a building site are of the kind that can be used for criminal operations. Also by this reason it is important that they are stored safely.
In former days the term professional thieves meant a group of dishonest people which with a long experience and a high skill could break into locked spaces and unlawfully take others property. Today there are internationally working crime syndicates and terror organisations having access to advanced equipment, as plasma lances and diamond cutting tools. These groups are kept informed about where goods that are especially liable to be stolen are stored and in which way this goods are protected. Unfortunately it has shown that a manned guard for the property have a deterrent effect to an ever increasing extent. Today one can expect that such a manned guard without hesitation is disarmed or liquidated to get a hold of the property.
In the struggle for honesty and to provide guard against sabotage to the everyday work more protection being hard to break will be called for, which will become expensive to the society. Nevertheless this increase in prices must be compared to the costs involved in burglaries and swindles. The companies, not to say the whole society, will probably find it profitable to invest in burglary protection which is safer and harder to break.
It is not realistic to have a burglary protection being 100% safe. Thus, it is just plausible to make it so much harder for an unwarranted access to a storing place for property, that the effort and the tools needed to perform this access shall be so repellent and so advanced, respectively, that very few persons can put this into practice and perform a theft within a reasonable time. If the exposure of occasions for theft are decreased by safer storing of the property the costs of the society for these thefts and frauds will also decrease and, at the same time, the prerequisite of a “profitable” criminality will deteriorate.